1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus and a method of reconstructing a time code, specifically a recording/reproducing apparatus having a “FREE RUN” mode where a time code is stepped while a main power supply is being off and a method of reconstructing a time code.
2. Description of the Related Art
When editing a video signal and creating video contents, the video signal from a video camera, an image recording device, or the like is input into an editing apparatus, where the “in” point and “out” point of each input video signal are specified based on a time code. In particular, in the case where one video content is prepared with video signals obtained by a plurality of video cameras or the like, positions of the respective video signals are determined on the time axis based on a time code. Thus, input video signals from different systems may need to be provided with time codes synchronized with each other.
In such a case, recording is carried out in a “FREE RUN” mode where video cameras or the like may have the same start value for the respective time codes and time code values are stepped in real time. Thus, time codes for the video signals of different systems input in an editing apparatus can be synchronized with each other.
Therefore, since a time code may need to be synchronized with real time when recording is carried out in the “FREE RUN” mode, the time code value is stepped without interruption while a main power supply of the video camera or the like is in OFF state. In other words, electric power may need to be supplied without interruption to a time code generator for generating a time code. FIG. 1 illustrates an example configuration of a time code generator according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a dedicated power supply unit (battery) 300 is connected to a time code generator 100 so that the power-supply unit 300 can supply electric power to the time code generator 100 in the state where there is no power supplied from a main power supply. In the state where the main power supply is turned on, the time code generator 100 operates with electric power supplied from the main power supply. Thus, with electric power being supplied, the time code generator 100 carries out the stepping of a time code value on the basis of the frame synchronization signal input from a video sync generator 200.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-093904 discloses a video camera capable of continuously supplying electric power to a time code generator even when a main power supply is turned off.